Winx - Pokestyle!
by Charley Warley xx
Summary: Winx club with the charecters from Pokemon. Charecters will have different powers but the storyline will be pretty much the same! Im not good at summaries...
1. Prologue

**I've had this idea for a while... So I wrote it! Also, to all my Solangelo fans, I'm sorry! Read my last story, I explain why I haven't been on there! Anyway... This wont be following the exact storyline of the series, and the girls wont have the same power types or anything. But it will be kinda similar...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

_"Help!" Screamed a shrill, high voice. A nearby man, around the age of 25, turned towards it. It was coming from deep into the woods. "Help! Please!" The man walked forward, slowly. He felt like he couldnt control his own body, but he had to go to the voice..._

_A few minuets later, he emerged in a clearing. The lake that ran through the middle of it rushed faster and rougher than he could have imagined possible. He looked around. "Hello? Is anyone th-" Before he could finish, he heard the voice again. _

_"My baby sister. She's in the lake. Please, help her!" This time, the voice (He'd come to the conclusion it was young girl), didn't sound panicked. It sound firm, which made it scarier. Rushing to the lake, the man dived staight in, his feet digging into the mud at the bottom. As soon as he was submerged, he felt like he was being torn to pieces, dragged in opposite directions. He came up and gasped for air, grabbing a nearby rock fo support. Anchoring himself to it with his left arm, he dived back down. _

_When he opened his eyes, he was momentarily blinded by a bright blue light. A second later, the light faded and he saw the baby... but she wasn't dead. Not that he wanted her to be, of course, but she was just lieing there peacefully, taking deep breathes of water as though she was sleeping. Remembering why he was there, he pushed himself away from the rock and grabbed the baby. A vague panick filled him as the last of his air left him, but he didnt have to worry. As soon as he touched her, his head cleared, and air filled his water stilled. He broke trough the top and struck forward, pushing the baby onto the shore. _

_"She's OK!" He yelled hoarsly, between coughs. "Come out. She's OK! You can go home now. She's safe." _

_"We can't." The voice sounded sad. He turned towards the source of it, but could only see a large tree. There was nothing behind it, either._

_"W-what do you mean you can't? Are... Are you lost?" _

_"No. We have no home. Please... protect our sister. We can't." _

_"What? Who's we? I dont-"_

_"We! Her three sisters! Look after her, please!"_

_"But-"_

_"Please!" The voice screamed, and he heard a muffled sobbing from somewhere. "I cant... We cant... Please!"_

_"I... I will. I promise."_

_"Thank you..." As the girl said this, a flash filled the clearing behind him. He turned and ran in that direction, shoving the bushes apart. A few footsteps led towards him, but they stopped. On top of them was a letter. Written in rushed writting on top was:_

_**Misty Waterflower**_  
><em>Please give this to her when the time comes. <em>  
><em>You'll know when it does.<em>  
><em>From: Her sisters<em>


	2. Chapter one: Finding out

Misty yawned and stretched out against the bench, before leaning forward to look into the lake infront of her. Her reflection stared back at her, her loose, short flame-red hair was dancing around her face, and her large Cerulean eyes were sparkling. Being around water always calmed her, which she thought was pretty weird considering she'd nearly drowned when she was a baby. According to her dad, she'd been breathing just fine at the bottom of the lake when he'd found her. She thought that was amazing. When she was younger, she used to think that maybe she was a mermaid, destined to be in the sea, or some other magical creature, abandoned from her home land. Of course, now she knew better, but she still found it cool that she'd been able to breath under water. She'd tried to do it again several time as she got older, but she couldn't and usually ended up choking herself.

She closed her eyes and leaned back, smiling. This moment was perfect. Nothing could ruin it...

Of course, as soon as she thought that, everything went wrong. A huge bang sounded behind her, and she jumped up, spinning to look. Out of the forest came... OK. This had to be a dream. Reaching down, she pinched her leg through her sweatpants. _Ow! _She thought, wincing. So, not a dream. Then a fairy really did just fly out of those trees, followed by... was that a troll? And what were those slimmy bug things? _Bugs_... Misty shuddered. She'd always been terrified of bugs, but these... they were horrible. They skuttled forward on their thin red legs, eyes glinting. She squeaked and backed up.

"Hey! Wh- Agh!" A girls scream filled the air, and when she looked, Misty saw the fairy from before. _It's a costume! _She decided suddenly. She wasn't sure why that didn't occur to her straight away. Obviously, this girl was dressed up for something.

But she was also hurt. And the troll thing was towering over her. As it lifted its fist, all common sense abandoned her. "Hey ugly!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Leave her alone! Why don't you try and get me, huh?!"

The thing turned to her, and blinked once before walking towards the red-head. Of course, she had no idea what to do now. One of the bad things about her: She tended not to think things through. "Um..." She had no idea what to say. The troll thing grabbed her legs from under her and held her upside down, peering at her. It was about twice the size of her, with very red eyes.

"Silly girl. Don't yell at Ogg." 'He' muttered.

"Ogg?" She repeated, confused.

"Me!" Ogg seemed surprised she hadn't got that, but in her defence, the blood rushing to her head made it hard to think.

"Of course." She muttered. Then she stared at his eyes. They were so red she figured they must be pretty sore. Plus, he was squinting. "Whats wrong with your eyes?"

Ogg blinked, then learned back. "Master broke Ogg's seeing-helpers that he got off girl." Misty had to assume he meant glasses.

"Girl?" She repeated, then she looked to her left. The girl he'd ben about to hit was still unconscious, which meant she was on her own. "You mean her? Then why are you attacking her?"

"Master said to. Ogg does what master says." He strightened up and frowned at her. "Master also said to get rid of anyone who got in my way. Bye bye."

"Wa-" She began to scream, but he threw her with such force that she slammed into the lake and sank straight to the bottom, the air knocked out of her lungs. Her body stung like she'd been slapped all over, but that wasn't the most pressing problem. Her lungs were full of water, and she couldn't work out how to swim up. She just did under water flips.

_How ironic. _She thought dryly. _Water, her favourite thing in the world, the same water she'd been able to breath when she was a baby, was going to kill her. _

She closed her eyes and let herself sink back down. It was over. The lake was way to deep. She was going to die.

_No!_

The voice struck out across the water, filling her ears as though it came from all sides. Her eyes flashed back open.

_You won't drown. You can't. _

She peered around, but she couldn't find the source of the voice. Just darkness. Her eyes were clouding.

_You survived when you where younger. _

Misty wanted to scream at this person. How was she supposed to breath, to survive, when she had no idea what she was doing and her only guide was what she did when she was to young to even have conscious thought?!

_Perhaps you need help..._

There was a sudden flash and a figure appeared in front of her. She was just as pale as Misty, with the same colour eyes. Her long blonde hair floated around her body. Her figured seemed to be one with the waves, swaying and rippling. She held out her hand.

_Hold on._

Misty grabbed it, and was surprised to find it was solid. Warmth seeped through her fingers, and her lungs suddenly became clear. She gasped, and was even more surprised that she took in air. She fell, coughing and spluttering, but she didn't release the hand. "Who are you?" She demanded as soon as she could. The women smiled sadly.

_Not yet_. She murmured. Her voice seemed to come from everywhere, not just her. _You are not ready. Besides, your friend needs help. _

"Friend?" Repeated Misty. The girl from before came to mind. She'd left her alone with the troll thing. Ogg. He seemed more stupid than evil, but he still attacked them. She frowned. "I dont know how to help her." She admitted. The women smiled again.

"You do. It's part of who you are." She began to fade away. "Trust that."

"Wait!" The red-head cried, but she was gone. Without her presence, Misty felt a flurry of emotions. Mostly, she was confused, but she was also pleased to find that she was still breathing. A scream echoed through her ears, weirdly distorted through the water. Fury took prime position in her, and she narrowed her eyes. She only had a hazy memory of what happened next.

Her body shot upwards, propelled by the water, and she ended up several feet in the sky, suppoted by a gyser. The next thing she knew, the gyser shot outwards in a huge tidal wave, that destroyed the bug things and sent Ogg flying. She landed surprisingly lightly, and looked down. She wasn't even wet. The girl from before stood up, but before she could do anything, Ogg snapped his fingers.

"Uh oh." He said simply, before dissapearing in a flash of purple. The girl sighed and lowered her arms, turning towards Misty.

"Hey, thanks for saving me. That was amazing!" She said, looking slightly amazed. Misty stared at her.

"Wh... How did I do that?" She demanded. The girl beamed.

"I'd say you have serious Winx." She replied, brushing water out of her electric-blue eyes. "I'm Charley."

"I'm Misty." The red head replied shakily. She looked the girl over quickly. Her chocolate-brown hair was pulled into a greek-style braid over her right shoulder, and she was wearing a light green mini-dress with a ruffled skirt, each layer of which was a shade darker than the last. On her feet were light green sandels, and sprouting from her back where a pair of lime green wings. "Why are you wearing that?" She added. She really didn't care aout being rude.

"This? This is my fairy form, of course!" Charley smiled and her wings fluttered slightly. Misty stared at her for a moment, then turned and walked away. This was all too much. "Wait!" The brunette called, running after her. "I promise I'm not kidding. Watch, I'll prove it!"

"Fine." Muttered Misty, turning back. The girl smiled and held out her hand. There was a pause, then a small figure appeared in her hand, one made completely out of light. It stayed still for a few seconds, then stepped off her palm and into the air, walking over to the red-head. When she touched it, it swirled and became a snowglobe of the very park they were in. She gaped at it for a second.

"I know this is probably a lot to take in, but you have to trust me." Charley pulled her hand back in. "I can explain everything."

-CWey-

Half an hour later, the two of them were sat in Misty's favourite cafe, with mugs of hot chocolate in front of them. Charley had transformed into her 'normal form' via a flash of bright light. Her hair was now hung in seperate plaits, with a few strands loose at the front. She was wearing a plain white sleeveless top and shorts, whith emphesized her tanned skin. "OK, let me get this straight." Said Misty, leaning back. "Your saying there's another dimension-"

"Several others."

"And fairies live there, powered by something called Winx, which is basically a magic powerhouse."

"Pretty much."

"And theres a magic school for fairies, and one for witches to, and dragons and pixies and everything are there too?"

"Yes."

"And apparently I'm a fairy, like you."

Charley sighed. "This all probably seems impossible, doesn't it?" Her fingers drummed on the table.

"It's a lot to take in." Admitted Misty. In truth, it didn't seem so impossible to her. Even though she'd long grown out of believing she was a mythical creature, that didn't stop her from loving fairytales. She always found the idea of magic too amazing to be made up, it always felt real to her, even now. Her head was spinning, but she still wanted to know more. "Tell me more about this Winx," She added, because that was the thing she was most curious about. Charley smiled.

"It's kind of complicated. There are people over in my realm who can give you the full explination, but I'll explain the basics." She gestured to the snowglobe that was now resting in the middle of the table. "It's basically magic, in it's purest form. It's like pure positive energy. Different fairies have different kinds of it, which influence their magic. My Winx is light and mind... That's how I made this. Most of the time it's girls who have Winx, but sometimes boys have it to... Usually, though, if a boy has magic, it's not good or evil. There's also Trix, which is magic in it's darkest form. Witches are girls who have power over that..." She trailed off, and took a deep breath. "Sorry, it's confusing, isn't it? You dont need to know all about it to use it." Misty just stared at her. Everything she said was now rebounding in her head.

"This school, Alfea, does it really teach fairies?" She asked finally. When the brunette in front of her nodded, she sighed.

"Oh!" Gasped the girl suddenly, reaching into her pockets. She pulled out a small brown envelope, which expanded when she held it, until it looked like a flat parcel. She held it out. "Miss F - that's Miss Faragonda - the headmistress, told me to give this to you. I was kind of looking for you when you bumped into me." Misty blinked.

"Looking for me?" She repeated, surprised. The girl nodded.

"I had a dream... A voice told me to look for a girl on earth who had great power. I told Miss F I thought we should look, so she sent me." She looked sheepish. "I know it sounds silly, listening to a dream, but I just had this feeling, you know?" Misty smiled slightly. Considering she just relied on a voice to save her, it didn't sound so stupid.

"I get it. So that letter..." She took it. There was no name on it, but she could guess who it was for. "It's to explain everything to my parents, isn't it?" It looked like one of those letters you got when you were accepted in to a school.

"Yeah. And also to say you get a scholar ship to Alfea, if you want it." She agreed.

"Wait, I got a scholorship? But they don't even know me!"

"Well, Miss Faragonda said there had been a burst of power somewhere. According to her, and the other heads of the schools, that, tied in with my dream, sugests someone with great Winx was somewhere." Misty let that sink in. She hadn't even known about her power, let alone used it, so she wasn't sure where the burst had come from. But if she got to go to that school...

"CanI tour around it first? Alfea, I mean?" She asked. Charley giggled.

"I thought you'd never ask! Come on, I'll show you it." She stood up and Misty followed her lead, walking out of the shops and into a back alley. Once she was sure thay were out of sight, the brunette stopped and pulled what looked like a postcard out of her pocket, dropping it onto the floor, where it instantly expanded until it was the size of a doormat. "Just step on, and it'll teleport you." She stepped forward, and sunk into the painting. The red head hesitated a mere second, before stepping on to it.

The ride was surprisingly short and smooth - She sunk on down through the dark for a few seconds before appearing on top of a huge hill overlooking a beautiful pink palace.

"Well, this is Alfea castle!" Charley gestured,before grabbing her wrist. "Here, I'll show you around." The brunette led her down into the spacious courtyard, which was full of... Well, Misty assumed they were all students there. They all looked around her age. The walked straight though the hall, and Charley gestured to different rooms and explained what classes were taught there, and introduced various teachers to her. She stopped outside one of the dorm rooms, and pushed open the door. "This is my room!" She gestured. A girl with dark blue hair and eyes was walking past with a pile of dresses.

"Charley!" The girl squealed when she noticed them, dropping the clothes. Charley held out her hand, and the clothes lifted theirselves up and formed a new pile mid-air.

"Dawn, this is Misty," She introduced.

"Hey! I'm Princess Dawn of Solaria, and my winx is the sun and the moon." Dawn introduced herself. She said the word 'princess' as though it was the most casual thing in the world.

"P-princess?" Repeated Misty.

"A lot of Princesses go here, Misty. But it doesn't really matter, either way you'll be treated like royalty." Charley explained. As she spoke another girl came out of one of the other doorways, her nose buried in a book that was suspended in mid-air. She had blue hair as well, but a much lighter shade that fell just past her shoulders.

"Marina! Come and meet Misty!" Called Dawn, gesturing. The other girl, Marina, looked over at them. Her eyes were a light purple colour, and she scanned them as though they were interesting specimens.

"Hello." She said simply, before holding out her hand. "As Dawn said, I'm Marina. My winx is intelligence and technology." She spoke matter-of-factly, which made Misty slightly nervous.

"I'm Misty." She replied. She considered saying more, but as she didn't know what her winx was or where she came from, she refrained. Charley sighed.

"I'd introduce you to the others, but we should probably go before your parents get worried." She murmured. Misty turned, surprised. She hadn't even thought of that.

"Good point." She replied. They both said bye, then Charley did that whole postcard-travel thing again and they appeared in front of Misty's house.

The red-head didnt even ask how they'd known where she lived. Seeing Alfea... It was like it confirmed that this whole thing was real, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Plus, she had no idea what to say to her parents. But she guessed there was no time like the present. Taking a deep breath, she walked forward and opened the door, to see her mother walking out of the kichen with a large tray.

"Hey, mom. Is dad home?" She asked, walking forward.

"He just got back from work a few minuets ago. Why, has something happened? And who's this?" Her mom added, peering behind her.

"I'm Charley. I'm one of Misty's friends." The brunette explained. Misty blinked, then spoke.

"Can she stay for a bit, mom? I have something to tell you and dad."

"Of course! Come into the living room." They headed into said room, where Misty's adoptive dad was sat on the sofa. Her mom put the tray down and sat besides him.

"Guy's I have to tell you something. And you have to believe me, and trust me."

"What happened?" Asked her dad, concerned. Charley shot her a thumbs up from the doorway, and she took in a deep breath.

"Your going to think I'm crazy, but I'm not. There really is magic, and it's amazing! And there's this other dimension... Well, multiple dimensions really, but the point is that fairies exist there and that girl, Charley, really is one and so am I." When she was finished she held her breath.

"Misty, sweetie, are you feeling all right?" Asked her mom, looking concerned. Misty stared at her.

"Of course I am!" She said, indignantly.

"Misty, I thought youd grown out of this." Sighed her dad, shaking his head.

"It's the truth! I swear!" Cried Misty.

"It really is." Added Charley, stepping forward. "Your daughter wasn't from this world at all. She's a fairy, and a prtty powerful one. She saved me from a troll earlier, and-"

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I don't want you filling my daughters head with rubbish." Snapped her dad, standing up.

"It's not rubbish!" Argued Misty. "I can go to school to practise as well. I didn't believe it at first either, but it's true, I swear!"

"Sir, your daughter is _talented_. It's not a lie, it's the truth." Insisted the brunette.

"All right, I'm calling the cops." He made his way over to the phone and picked it up, but before he could dial it, Charley waved her hand and it turned into a lettuce and a carrot. He gaped at it for a second.

"Do you believe me now?" She asked, and they stared at her. Then Misty switched her focus.

"Mom, you haven't said anything." She muttered.

"Well... I guess we always knew you were speical, Misty." Replied her mom, standing up. "We just didn't know how speical. I guess this explains why you could breath under water, huh? And you want to go to this school?" Misty looked down shyly.

"Yeah." She admitted. Her mom sounded like she was trying to be happy. She looked at the letter that she was still holding, then held it out. "This kind of explains it, I think. It's from the school." Her dad looked over.

"A fairy." He repeated. Then he gave her a hug. "I guess I'm not all that surprised. You always were pretty magical." He took the letter.

"Maybe you can go to this school, then, if you really want to. We'll have to read this first though, and maybe meet the headteacher." Her mom added. Misty grinned.

"Thanks," She mumured, then she backed out of the room. "I'm going to give you guys some time to get over it, and to read the letter." She added, before walking out completely. She was surprised to see Charley leaving. "Wait!" She said, rushing over. Charley turned. "Do you have to go?" She needed so many more answers, and besides, she'd started to warm up to Charley a lot.

"Yeah, but I think we'll see each other again soon." The brunette laughed, before taking the snowglobe out of her pocket and holding it out. "Here, you can keep this." She added. Misty took it, frowning.

"Are you sure?" She asked, and Charley nodded.

"If you shake it and say my name, I'll come and see you." She promised. "When you've made your choice, use it." Then she turned away and walked down the steps.

"Sweetie?" Misty heard her mom's voice and turned to look. Her parents stood behind her, and she noticed that her dad was holding an envelope in his hands.

"Yeah?" She asked. Her dad held it out.

"When I found you, as a baby, whoever was taling to me... they left this." He explained. She took it, frowning. She'd heard the story of how she was found many times, and she'd wondered over who the voice could've been. But her dad had never mentioned a letter. She looked down and read the front.

_**Misty Waterflower**_  
><em>Please give this to her when the time comes. <em>  
><em>You'll know when it does.<em>  
><em>From: Her sisters<em>

"My sisters?" She repeated. "This was from my family, and you never gave it to me?"

"It never seemed like 'the time'. Besides, you always seemed to young. We were worried it might be something hurtful." Explained her mom. Misty forced herself to calm down. Her parents were right, of course. But still.

"I'm going upstairs to read this." She decided, before turning and making her way to the top floor. When she got into ther bedroom, she curled up on her bed and opened the letter carefully, before reading it.

_Dear Misty,_

_If you are reading this, then you know what you are. We did not want to give you away,your sisters and I, but we had no choice. Our kingdom is under great strain, and attacks are happening daily. It's not safe for you. I wont explain any more, It is up to you to find out about who you are, I cannot tell you. I wish I could. Just remember, Believe In Yourself. That's where it starts, because the magic is in you. You have it. I can't say anymore. We will miss you so much, I promise. Atleast you never knew us. We will remember you, and that makes it worse. _

_We will love you always,_  
><em> Your Sisters,<em>  
><em> Daisy, Violet, Lilly<em>

Misty closed her eyes against the tears that spilled over her cheeks. She usually didn't care about her biological family. She had a perfectly good adoptive one, and she'd never knew them. But now she felt an ache, a longing to know them, that she realised had always been there. She just hadn't noticed it. Stretching up, she placed the letter on her chest of drawers and closed her eyes, letting the tears flow.

That night, for the first time, she dreamed of her biological family. It was more like a hazy memory than anything. She was a baby, looking up at a high ceiling for a few seconds while screaming. A pair of soft hands picked her up. "There, there..." A voice cooed, and she looked up at a girl who had blonde hair and cerulean eyes. Two other faces appeared.

"Why is she crying?" Asked one of them.

"Because she wants attention." Replied the first, laughing. "Don't you?"

"Hey, look baby. Pretty!" The third held out her hand and a few drops of water began dancing above her. Her cries turned into coos as she tried to grab them. Before she could, everything went black.


	3. Chapter two: Starting out

Misty sighed as she stared at her packed bags. It had been a week since she'd met Charley, and loads had hapened since then. At the same time, though, nothing had happened.

Her parents had met with Miss Faragonda, but she herself had been out and missed her. She was quickly getting used to the idea of magic, but she hadn't been able to do anything like what happened in the park. At first she'd tried to turn the phone back into vegtables, but nothing happened. Not even a spark. And she, again, couldn't breath under water anymore. She often found herself staring at everyone, who were still so ignorant of the magic they lived close to, still completely unaware. It was insane. But, if it wasn't for the letters and her new snowglobe, Misty would've have agreed with them. She'd seen no sign of magic since the park, and she hadn't heard from anyone in Alfea.

She picked up said snow globe and examined it. Charley had said to call her when she'd made the decision. Now seemed as good a time as any. Shaking the snowglobe, she took a deep breath in. "Charley. I, um, made my decision." She said to it, then waited.

When nothing happend for a few seconds, she began to panic. What if she really couldn't do magic? She wouldn't be able to go to Alfea! And that seemed the most likely conclusion, she hadn't been able to do anything...

Then there was a flash of light, and Charley materialised in her room. She was in her 'normal' form again, and was holding a small white stick that had a glass sphere on top and intricate patterns curved around it. Misty breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I'm ready to go to Alfea." She said instantly.

"Hello to you to." Laughed the brunette, smiling. She turned. "We should get your parents, first, and we'll all go." She added.

"I thought they couldn't get into Alfea," Muttered Misty, following her out the door. Her luggage floated after them, which she guessed was thanks to Charley. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, her parents were standing there. They looked momentarily surprised about her luggage, but they quickly got over that.

"Ready?" Asked her mom, smiling.

"They can't, but they can go just out side of it." Explained Charley, stopping.

"I'm ready." Sighed Misty, checking her pockets. The letter from her sisters was in her pocket. She'd reread it so many times she'd memorised it, but what stood out the most was the front. Before now, she'd just taken her adoptive parents last name, but according to the letter, her last name was Waterflower. It was a weird feeling, to suddenly have a last name, and it put her that much closer to finding out who her real family was. Charley lifted up the white stick.

"Earthlings can't travel through a tele-map," She explained. "But I can open a portal for us this way." As she spoke, a flash filled the room.

This way of traveling was no-where near as comfy as before - Misty flew down the green passage, bumping about everywhere, and flew out to land in an undignified pile. Her parents had the same reaction, but Charley merely stumbled slightly, then smiled.

"Wow..." Breathed her mom, gaping at the huge coral palace in front of her. "It's even prettier in person." Her dad nodded his agreement, before hugging the two of them.

"We'll miss you, Misty. Promise you'll write?" He asked her.

"I promise," Said the red head, pulling back. "You should go..." She trailed off. Her parents could't stay here forever. They sighed, and nodded. After they'd exchanged goodbyes, Charley did the whole flash-portal thing, but only for them this time. Misty watched as her parents disapeared, then turned and stared at the school, and took in a deep breath.

-CWey-

Ten minuets later, Misty was curled up on the couch in her dorms common room. Charley was opposite her, sketching on a drawing pad, and Marina had her nose buried in another book, one that had a title she couldn't read because it was in some sort of acient language. They were such normal activities that it made her feel weird. She kept expecting them to do something magical, but they didn't. She, herself, was waiting for the headmistress to appear. Ms Faragonda had told Marina to tell everyone to expect her 'later', but Misty wasn't sure when that meant. Before she could contemplate further, the door opened and Dawn walked in, followed by two other girls who Misty assumed were her other roommates.

"Hey guys," Greeted Charley, looking up. "This is Misty," She gestured to the redhead.

"Hey, I'm Princess May of Domino," Greeted one of them, who had light brown hair and saphire blue eyes. "My Winx is fire," She added lightly.

"And I'm Rose," Added the girl next to her. She had long blonde hair that fell down to her waist, and olive green eyes. "From Lymphaeum. My winx is nature."

"Um, I'm Misty." Replied Misty. "I'm not sure what my winx is, or where I'm from." She admitted the last bit uncertainly. "I grew up on earth." She added when she noticed their surprised looks. This only made them look more surprised, but before they could say anything, Ms Faragonda walked in.

Misty wasn't sure what she expecting. From what she'd heard about the all powerful, all responsible teacher, probably someone strict and serious, in a suit. She had white hair that curled around her head, and sharp eyes behind her glasses, wearing a light-coloured pencil skirt and a blue jacket with a red tie and white top. She also had a warm smile and her eyes seemed more friendly than anything. Everyone went silent, and Marina closed her book quickly.

"Headmistress Faragonda," She murmured. The headmistress smiled.

"Hello girls," She turned namely to Misty, who stood up.

"Ms Faragonda..." She breathed. The women smiled.

"Come with me, please." She instructed, gesturing behind her. The red head followed her down the corridoor until they stopped at a large door. When they walked in, Misty couldnt help but be amazed.

She supposed this was her office, but it didn't look like a regular headmistresses office. They usually weren't massive, with books on every wall (And some that were just floating) and a crystal ball in the center of the huge desk that was covered in parchment. Ms Faragonda offered her one of the chairs and she took it, sitting down nervously. The headmistress walked around the table.

"Misty," She began solemnly, leaning forward. "Charley has told me a lot about you, specifically about your winx." Misty couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I don't know how that happened." She blurted. "The water. It just... happened." She considered metioning the women... But she decided against it. It sounded crazy now, even to her, and besides... She wanted to keep it her secret. Ms Faragonda blinked, surprised by her outburst.

"Yes, Charley told me about that. Which is even more curious. The fact that you could go that long without knowing about your winx, supressing it, and then unconsiously use it at that level of power... It's fasinating." She studied the red-head over her glasses. "Your winx is more powerful than I have seen in a long time. It makes me wonder... Fairies cannot survive on Earth. Forgetting the fact that the laws against it go back hundreds of year, chances are you would've died. Your dad told me how he found you. Whoever left you there took a big risk."

"My sisters." Muttered Misty. "Why... Why would they leave me there if they thought I was going to die?"

"I don't think they thought you would, Misty." Said Ms Faragonda quickly. "Perhaps they thought you were safer there. Intergalaxy wars were not exactly uncommon 16 years ago. But that makes it more important to find out where you were from, where you were born."

"I... I don't know." Said Misty finally. "I... My real second name is Waterflower, if that helps, but thats all I know. I got a letter from my sisters." Ms Faragonda nodded and walked around the desk to her bookshelf.

"Waterflower..." She repeated. "I know I've read that somewhere." She reached out her hand and ran it accross the books. Misty stood up.

"You mean... One of these books could hold my entire history?" The idea was nauseating.

"Well, possibly." Agreed Ms Faragonda. Turning to Misty, she smiled. "Is it possible you could show me an example of your powers?" She asked. Misty blinked and shifted uncertainly.

"I don't know how." She replied, sheepishly.

"Oh, I'll help you." Assured the headmistress quickly, stepping forward. "From what I've heard your powers seem water-based, so let's start with that." She waved her hand and a bowl of water appeared on the table. "See if you can manipulate it."

"Ok..." Muttered Misty, stretching out her arms. She took a deep breath and focused for a few seconds... But nothing happened.

"Try connecting with your power. Imagine it flowing through you." Prompted Ms Faragonda. Misty tried to do what she said, but no matter how hard she tried nothing happened.

"I can't do it. I'm sorry." She mumbled finally. The older women sighed.

"That's OK, Misty," She promised. "You'll learn. Why don't you head up to your dorm again? I'm sure your friends will be looking forward to showing you around." Misty nodded and left. As soon as she was gone, Ms Faragonda turned to the bookshelf, which opened to reveal a women who had curly brown hair and dark eyes. She took one look at the headmistresses face and instantly knew what she was thinking.

"You don't really believe... But that's impossible!" She cried instantly.

"I believe much more than that, Hilda." Replied Faragonda, pulling a book out of the air and thumbing through it. "And if my hunch is correct... Well, her sisters may have been young, but they weren't stupid. They wouldn't have put her there unless they needed to hide her."

"You mean... The princess of Cerulean? Returned at last?" Repeated Hilda. Then realization hit her. "You couldn't think... Impossible. They were destroyed!"

"We thought she was destroyed to." Pointed out the older women. "And I am certain we were wrong on both counts."

**This isn't as long as the other chapter, so I apologize an all that, but I wanted to end it there, on that kinda cliff hanger. What were they talking about? Find out next chapter (which I'm in the process of writing) Or maybe the chapter after. I don't know yet. Next chapter, though, we will be getting into the real story. Yay! This intro stuff is kind of boring… I need to go now or my cat might just kill the computer. She wants a hug and she **_**definitely**_** doesn't want to lose to a computer. **


End file.
